Strand Home Video
Strand/VCI Entertainment Note: Also means "Strand/Video Collection International" (1990-1992) Logo: On a white background, an amber rectangle turns many different colors as different colored rectangles from all parts of the screen (except for the left), while "ENTERTAINMENT" in a dark gray Triple Condensed Gothic font scrolls right-to-left across the screen. The rectangle turns gray with the "ENTERTAINMENT" text wiping in at the bottom at the bottom. A red rectangle with the words "STRAND VCI" with the "V" colored golden yellow, flips from the bottom of the screen. After the rectangle plasters itself on the screen, the "V" in VCI turns gray. Variant: Some tapes have a white "V" flipping in from the bottom of the screen before the red rectangle, and the "V" fades to gray (on the regular version, the V just suddenly turns gray at the blink of an eye in sync with the orchestral hit.). This may have been an animation timing error. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Early computer graphics. Cool as well. The yellow "V" turning to gray may not have been intentional, though. Music/Sounds: Three light synth chords, then a loud orchestral hit. Availability: Notably seen on 1988-1993 video tapes and early Thomas the Tank Engine releases in the U.S. from late 1990 to 1993, but was also seen on The Mouse and the Motorcycle, Runaway Ralph, Ripley's Believe It or Not, and The Jungle Book anime. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium, mainly because of the music, which makes it a bit ominous. Strand Home Video 1st Logo (Early 1990's-1993) Logo: On a gray background, a black rectangle with "HOME VIDEO" below slides in from below. A white outlined red rectangle with the word "STRAND" (in a Windsor Elpgnated font) flies in from the right. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The sliding, which is too simple. Music/Sounds: Same as the Strand VCI Entertainment logo. Availability: Seen on "Wild and Wacky Sports Moments, Volume 1". Despite that, none of the TTTE tapes had this logo, including Trust Thomas, which incidentally used the last logo despite being released by SHV. Scare Factor: Same as the Strand VCI Entertainment logo. 2nd Logo (1992-1994) Logo: On a starry sky background, we see a gray model of the Earth spin around from the bottom left of the screen. After it stops at North America, a white grid pattern is wiped onto the globe from top to bottom. A black 3D rectangle flips from the top of the screen. "STRAND", in a Windsor Elognated font in a red rectangle, flies from the right of the screen. Once they come together, they flash and the "HOME VIDEO" text appears, in a Futura font. Trivia: Since Strand Home Video was the American counterpart of The Video Collection, a white spark appears on the globe right where London is. FX/SFX: Early CGI. Music/Sounds: The VCI music from 1986, but it is slightly shortned at the start beginning with the whoosh. Availability: Can be seen on later Thomas the Tank Engine releases in the US from 1992 to 1994. Also seen on Kino's Storytime. Scare Factor: Same as the VCI logo.